memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Jahreszahlen die wir Definitiv kennen
ich wollte mal eine Liste anfangen mit Ereignissen die wir eindeutig datieren können, vielleicht hilft uns das. Ich bitte um Mitarbeit--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:24, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Direkte Angaben Kommentare :Ich denke, die Ereignisse aus ENT müssen nicht extra erwähnt werden, da haben wir ja jeweils Jahreszahlen direkt angegeben--Bravomike 22:31, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::sagen wirs einfach einmal für jede staffel ;) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:34, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wie viel Wert messen wir eigentlich dem hier bei? Würde uns ja ne Menge geben, inkl Kirks Geburtstag...--Bravomike 22:33, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ich denke das können wir vollständig aufnehmen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:35, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wer macht's, wegen Bearbeitungskonflikten?--Bravomike 22:36, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::machen wir es so: du schreibst alles von 2026 bis 2151 in die tabelle während ich den rest lokal schreibe und ihn erst in den artikel schreibe wenn du deinen anteil gepostet hast ok?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:39, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Mach ich mal--Bravomike 22:40, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :So, bis 2151 fertig, man beachte den Widerspruch beim ersten Warpflug!--Bravomike 22:48, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::hat doch super geklappt ^^ ja, ist mir nochnie aufgefallen, danke bishierhin. obwohl ich weniger erwartet hatte, denke ich es gibt noch ein paar daten --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:54, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Da kommt sicherlich noch was.--Bravomike 23:01, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Nochmal zu den Zwei Erstkontakten: bei 2061 steht First successful demonstration of lightspeed propulsion by Zefram Cochane.. das schließt nicht aus das der erste warpflug und der erstkontakt zwei jahre später stattfanden oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:33, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, das könnte stimme, würde heißen, dass er schon zwei Jahre vor dem ersten Warpflug eine andere Demonstration der Technik gemacht hätte. Allerdings steht ja auch heralded First Contact with members of the Vulcan race., was schon ziemlich eindeutig klingt, aber stimmt, so könnte man das lesen. Was anderes: Laut dem Display verschwindet Cochrane 2117. Bei der Eröffnung des Warp-5-Komplexes war er aber anwesend, und die wurde eigentlich immer auf 2119 datiert! Ist das eine direkte Angabe oder nur indirekt erschlossen?--11:09, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Hab's schon selbst gefunden: In der Episode (2151) wird gesagt, die Einweihung war vor 32 Jahren, ist also nur berechnet...--Bravomike 11:11, 8. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::hey, bravo! was wird denn in gesagt?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:04, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Gesagt wird nichts, aber auf dem Display mit den Sternenflottenvorschriften stehen die Jahreszahlen: Originaldisplay und Abschrift und Diskussion, darin werden die Ereignisse aus den Episoden als Beispiel erwähnt, mit Jahreszahl--Bravomike 18:28, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ah, sehr schön. hast du ne ahung was das ganze mit der episode Reise nach Babel zu tun hat?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:32, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, irgendwie ist der User der Meinung, die Episode sei sicher auf 2266 datierbar. Ich frage mich, woher er das hat.--Bravomike 12:22, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::ich glaube der hat sich vertan. Spock hat auch in „Reise nach Babel“ des Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen obwohl im text definitiv die erreignisse aus „Planeten-Killer“ die genmeint sind--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:37, 23. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Frage? in heisst es die Enterprise-B währe währe das erste "Raumschiff Enterprise" seit 30 Jahren, das nicht unter dem kommando von James T. Kirk steht. was für eine erkenntniss können wir daraus ziehen? das 30 jahre nach beginn von kirks 5 Jahres-Mission spielt? was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:47, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Das kommt leider nicht ganz hin dann würde der Film 2295, aber Scottys Schiff stürzt 2294 auf der Dyson-Sphäre ab und er wird nach 75 Jahren im Jahr 2369 von der Enterprise D gefunden also kann der Film höchstens Ende 2293 oder Anfang 2294 spielen. --Klossi 15:55, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Passt doch so ungefähr, im Moment wird der Stapellauf der Enterprise-B auf 2293 datiert, -30 Jahre = 2263, kurz vor Anfang der 5-Jahres-Mission. Das passt, wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass Angaben wie "seit 30 Jahren" immer gerundet sind, weil "seit 31 Jahren und 7 Monaten" einfach blöd klingt--Bravomike 15:59, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::andereseits kann kirk auch schon vor der 5 Jahres Mission das kommando über die enterprise gehabt haben. anderseits würde ich das auch als ungefähre angabe durchgehen lassen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:04, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Stimmt, denn nach der Zählung der Star Trek Chronologie endet Pikes zweite Mission schon 2261, möglich, dass Kirk dann irgendwann übernommen hat und erst 2265 zu seiner Fünf-Jahres-Mission gestartet ist--Bravomike 16:08, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::wir können stehts mit aufgerundeten zahlen rechnen. während der allwissende untertitel sagt, zwischen dem 'Tod' kirks und dem zweiten handlungsstang liegen 78 Jahre, glaubt/sagt picard, es währen 80 jahre--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:44, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) können wir eigentlich irgentein erreigniss aus DS9 aufs jahr genau datieren?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:44, 9. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Laut Star Trek "Vanguard" der Vorbote hat Kirk 2265 das Kommando gerade erst übernommen. In "Die erste Mission" übergibt der beförderte Kommodore Pike Kirk persönlich das Kommando. :beide werke sind nicht canon und werden daher ignoriert. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 21:22, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) nunja, wenn man weiß, wie der Canon zur Stande kommt, ist das nicht so klar. Nur, weil etwas im Film beschrieben wurde, heist es nicht, dass es auch richtig und logisch ist. Hängt also von der Laune des Drehbuchschreibers ab und vom Regieseur wie etwas dargestellt wird. Nehmen wir mal die neuen/bzw die alten Folgen der Enterprice. Der Temporale Kalte Krieg ist meiner Meinung nach ein Griff ins Klo und ein Alptraum, dies ganze in eine Zeitliene zu bringen. :diese diskussion gehört nicht hier her. kurz: canon ist alles was in einer Star Trek Episode oder einem Film zu sehen, oder gesagt wurde war. nicht mehr und nicht weniger. egal ob es sich teilweise wiederspricht oder was du oder ich davon halten mögen--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 18:42, 6. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Fehler laut wurde data vor 26 Jahren entdeckt. laut versucht data seit 34 jahren menschlicher zu werden. also müssen zwischen und mindestens 8 Jahre liegen. liegt allerdings nur 7 Jahre nach der farpoint-mission. kann nur nach der farpoint-mission stattgefunden haben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:53, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) laut der Tabelle ist das Ende des Dritten Weltkrieg im Jahr 2079, was 16 Jahre nach dem ersten Warpflug ist. Nach Aussage von Cmdr. Riker ( ) ist das Jahr 2063 ca. 10 Jahre nach dem dritten Weltkrieg. TomCmdr :Die 10 Jahre vor '63 scheinen mit dem angeblichen (!, siehe Diskussion) '53 für den Waffenstillstand zusammen zu passen. Ende der Kampfhandlungen heißt ja nicht Kriegsende, viele Krieg haben irgendwann keine Kampfhandlungen mehr und sind dann noch lange nicht beendet, z.B. Koreakrieg (läuft immer noch) oder der Zweite Weltkrieg (erst 1990 beendet).--Bravomike 12:31, 8. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Tschuldigung, aber ich muss hier was richtig stellen, da mir als Historiker der Kragen platzt, wenn das hier lese: Der Zweite Weltkrieg endete in Europa am 8. Mai 1945 mit der bedingungslosen Kapitulation des Deutschen Reichs und am 2. September 1945 mit der Unterzeichnung der Kapitulationserklärung des Kaiserreichs Japan, und lief nicht bis 1990 (!!!!). Das ist schlichtweg falsch. 92.227.209.18 28. Jan. 2008, 22:22 (MEZ) :Ich bin ebenfalls Historiker (fast jedenfalls), und das war ein kleiner wissenschaftlicher Scherz, der darauf anspielte, dass erst 1990 ein Friedensvertrag geschlossen wurde. Natürlich hast Du Recht, dass die diversen Waffenstillstände und Kapitulationen eher waren, aber ein Friedensvertrag wurde '45 nicht geschlossen. Immerhin war Dtld. am Pariser Abkommen '46 nicht beteiligt, somit ist 2+4 sowas wie ein Friedensvertrag. Nimmt man den Friedensvertrag als Maßstab endete der Krieg mit Japan dem entsprechend '51 mit San Francisco. Gleiches gilt natürlich auch für Korea, obwohl sich da zum Beispiel die VR Korea immer noch als im Krieg befindlich betrachtet, was im Prinzip genau der gleichen Situation entspricht. Auch im Fachbereich kann man ein wenig Humor erhalten (auch wenn er vielleicht hier wirklich nicht gleich erkennbar war).--Bravomike 22:07, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Indirekt und hier eine Tabelle wieviel wir indirekt wissen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 23:20, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) spielt etwa 4 Jahre nach spielt 8 Jahre nachdem die Enterprise auf der Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft gebaut wurde. spielt 3 Jahre nach Fußnoten